The Registry of Comparative Pathology (RCP) serves as a center for the study of pathologic processes from a perspective of comparative pathology. It facilitates education and research involving those animal diseases which may serve as models of human disease. The RCP utilizes a number of activities and approaches to disseminate information, encourage exchange of ideas, and promote further investigative efforts. These include the publication of the quarterly Comparative Pathology Bulletin, descriptions of animal models of human disease in the American Journal of Pathology, the fascicles to the Handbook: Animal Models of Human Disease, "Diagnostic Exercise" series in Laboratory Animal Science, articles of comparative pathology significance in scientific publications; organization of symposia on specific aspects of comparative pathology and publication of proceedings; preparation of loan study sets; the directories, "Educational Opportunities in Comparative Pathology" and "Resources of Biomedical and Zoological Specimens"; preparation of scientific exhibits on comparative pathology; participation at scientific meetings; consultation on diagnostic problems; preservation of material from exotic animal species; stimulation of the study of diseases in wild free-living species; and maintenance of relevant reference resources. Programs to enhance interest in comparative pathology include an "Outreach Program in Comparative Pathology" in which comparative pathologists inform undergraduate and graduate students about this career area; a summer research assistant program, which enables qualified veterinary or medical students to conduct research under the guidance of a senior scientist at the AFIP; and a travel scholarship, for select students to attend educational symposia sponsored by the RCP. New initiatives include: 1) The establishment of a transgenic animal tissue repository. Scientists will submit tissue, blocks or slides of their transgenic animals to the RCP to facilitate the further study of these unique animals by the biomedical community; 2) The development and distribution of CD-ROM (compact disc-read only memory) format digital imagery reviewing comparative systemic pathology, animal models of human disease and select foreign animal diseases; and 3) Several symposia are planned, including "Pathobiology of Lentivirus Infection," "Comparative Pathobiology of Environmental Disasters," "Target Organ Toxicity," and "Comparative Pathology of Zoo Animals."